This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0024053, filed on Mar. 23, 2005 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus such as a digital camera and a method of controlling the same so that images can be continuously photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera as an example of a conventional digital image processing apparatus, a control device of the same, and a method of controlling the digital camera are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0130650 entitled “Method of Automatically Focusing Using a Quadratic Function in Camera.” The details of the digital camera, the control device, and the method of controlling the digital camera will be omitted since they are included in the detailed description of the present invention.
A conventional digital image processing apparatus supports a continuous photographing mode in which a plurality of images are continuously photographed when a shutter release button is pressed once. When photographing in the continuous photographing mode, photographing is performed using a setting value, for photographing a specific image, stored in a memory inside a system.
In addition, many users have their own preferable setting values. In this case, the user may wish to take a photograph after adjusting various settings. In particular, the user may wish to compare and analyze photographs taken of the same subject with different setting values, and select the most desirable photograph.
However, the conventional method of controlling the digital camera does not allow the user to continuously photograph the same subject while changing the setting values. That is, in the conventional method of controlling the digital camera, all the setting values have to be changed manually and then the subject must be photographed one or more time with desired setting values.